The thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has characteristics such as small volume, low energy consumption, radiation free etc., and occupies the dominant position in the current display market.
The TFT-LCD comprises an array substrate, a color film substrate and a liquid crystal layer located between the two; wherein, as shown in FIG. 1, the array substrate 01 comprises a plurality of subpixels 10, each of the subpixels 10 is defined by intersection of two adjacent gate lines 20 and two adjacent data lines 30, each subpixel 10 comprises a thin film transistor 101 and a pixel electrode 102 connected with the drain of the thin film transistor.
At present, in order to prevent the gate line 20 signal from interfering the pixel electrode 102, it is required to set a certain spacing L between the pixel electrode 102 and the gate line 20, and this spacing L should not be too small, which will certainly result in that part of the light that passes through the spacing L cannot be controlled by the liquid crystal layer driven by the pixel electrode 102 and the common electrode, thereby being finally filtered by a black matrix of the color film substrate, which may influence the aperture opening ratio.